What If
by kajegaje
Summary: What if it was me? The eyes that are looking at you inside your eyes. What if it was me? The eyes that are looking at you inside your eyes (Jongin/Kai - Kyungsoo - Chanyeol - Chansoo/Kaisoo hidden)


_**Kim Jongsoo a.k.a KJ-27** is back with new one shot story.  
_

Terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu baru EXO yang jadi favorit Kim Jongin, lahirlah sebuah cerita ini. Dipadukan dengan sebuah alur akhir yang merupakan re-make dari sebuah Video di Youtube berjudul _I Love You-Love Story_.

_Take your time to read this one! Hope you like my new story with Kaisoo (as always) inside the story._

_Welcome to my fanfict world and enjoy!_

_\- KJ-_

* * *

_Eyes looking at each other  
Eyes looking at each other  
One pair of remaining eyes_

* * *

"Jongin! Aish, sampai kapan kau mau tidur, huh? Cepat bangun!"

Suara teriakan yang cukup memekakkan telinga pagi ini menguar secara leluasa dari pintu kamar seorang pemuda yang masih tertidur pulas walau jam di dinding kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Merasa mulai terganggu dengan teriakan tersebut, sang pemuda pun mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring ke kanan; memunggungi pintu kamarnya dan menutup telinga kirinya dengan guling yang ia dekap.

"Ya!"

Dan bersamaan dengan berbaliknya sang pemuda, sebuah tepukan bantal pun mengenai kepalanya yang tertutup guling.

"Aish! _Hyung_! Ini kan hari Minggu! Biarkan aku tidur!"

Pemuda lebih tua yang masih memegang bantal di tangan kanannya itu pun kembali memukulkan bantalnya ke badan adik laki-lakinya yang sangat susah bangun itu.

"Kau mau mati kelaparan, huh? Bahan makanan sudah habis! Cepat bangun, mandi dan segera ke supermarket, belanja!" titah pemuda yang lebih tua.

Merasa perutnya mulai bereaksi atas kata _'lapar'_ yang disebutkan oleh kakaknya, sang pemuda yang masih berkutat dengan gulingnya itu pun akhirnya bangun dan mengambil handuknya untuk segera mandi. Sementara sang kakak pun kembali ke tempatnya; dapur.

Perlu waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuk Jongin; sang pemuda yang baru bangun tidur untuk menyelesaikan mandinya dan bersiap untuk belanja ke supermarket yang tidak jauh dari apartemennya.

"Ini daftar belanjaannya. Ingat, jangan sampai kau membeli barang-barang yang tidak dibutuhkan atau bahkan tidak mengambil bahan yang sudah kutulis di daftar itu. Atau uang sakumu jadi korban." Ancam sang pemuda yang lebih tua.

Jongin mengangguk malas lalu iseng mengintip pekerjaan kakaknya. "Kau sedang membuat apa, sih?"

"Sarapan kita pagi ini, hanya tersisa beberapa potong sayuran dan ramen instan. Jadi ya, aku masak saja semuanya." Jelas sang kakak. "Sudah cepat sana, nanti ramennya jadi dingin jika kau tak cepat kembali. Aku sudah kelaparan,"

Dan Jongin pun segera keluar dari apartemennya dan berjalan dengan santai menuju supermarket yang hanya berjarak tiga gedung dari apartemennya.

Sesampainya di supermarket, hal yang pertama Jongin cari tentu saja makanan kesukaannya; ayam. Sambil mengarahkan troli belanjanya ke arah mesin pendingin berisi daging-daging, Jongin mengamati rak-rak yang ia lewati, siapa tahu ada barang di list yang bisa ia ambil sekalian. Akhirnya ia pun memasukkan beberapa ramen instan, dan sereal sarapan pagi yang biasa ia santap jika kakaknya sudah lebih dulu berangkat bekerja dan meninggalkan apartemen tanpa satu pun makanan di meja.

Ketika sedang asik memasukkan kotak sereal ke troli, ujung mata tajam Jongin menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang terlihat kesulitan mengambil sebuah kotak yang berada lebih tinggi dari kepala sang gadis. Ia terlihat berjinjit dan dengan susah payah menjangkau benda yang ia maksud, sampai—

"Awas!"

Dengan sekali gerakan, Jongin menarik tubuh sang gadis mendekati tubuhnya dan menjauhkannya dari kotak mie yang baru saja jatuh dan menyebabkan beberapa bungkus mie keluar dari dalam kotak. Jongin menduga, kotak kardus itu tidak tertutup rapat dan isinya sudah berkurang hingga akhirnya beberapa bungkus mie itu bisa keluar dari kotak dan berserakan di lantai.

Mata Jongin yang baru saja ia arahkan ke lantai, kini beralih menuju sosok mungil yang baru saja ia tarik. "_Gwaenchana_?" tanyanya. Gadis mungil itu mengangguk sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Lain kali minta saja bantuan karyawan. Jika tadi aku tidak menarikmu, kepalamu bisa tertimpa kardus dan kau bisa pingsan," tambah Jongin sembari menjauhkan diri dari sang gadis. "Berhati-hatilah,"

"Oh, Ya Tuhan."

Itu suara salah satu karyawan yang baru saja datang karena mendengar suara barang jatuh.

"Aku akan mengganti kerugiannya. Masukkan saja semua ke troliku," ujar Jongin.

"Tapi kan, aku yang—"

"Dan tolong ambilkan satu kotak mie yang masih tersegel untuk gadis ini."

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil menatap punggung pemuda jangkung yang baru saja menyelamatkannya ini. Walau tadi ia sudah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia merasa masih belum cukup membalas tindakan sang pemuda.

"Ayam sudah, ramen sudah, susu juga sudah. Sayur sudah lengkap, bumbu dapur juga beres. Ah, tambahan mie juga. Apalagi, ya?" gumam Jongin sambil kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke rak-rak tinggi di sampingnya hingga akhirnya pandangannya kembali bertemu dengan gadis mungil itu.

Anggukan sopan dari keduanya jadi penyambung kekikukan suasana. Dan tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar, baik Jongin maupun gadis itu pun melanjutkan pencarian mereka. Setelah memastikan seluruh daftar belanjaannya beres, Jongin pun segera mengarahkan trolinya yang mulai penuh ke kasir.

"Semuanya 20000 won, Tuan."

Jongin memijat pelipisnya pelan lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan kartu debetnya pada petugas kasir.

"Terima kasih, Tuan."

Jongin merapikan belanjaannya dan langsung membawanya dengan dua tangannya dan dengan santai kemudian ia segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, sebuah suara merdu mencegahnya.

"Hei, tunggu!"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Lalu mendapati gadis mungil yang ia tolong sedang berlari kecil membawa barang belanjaannya menuju posisinya sekarang.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu lagi?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku ingin membalas budi. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Jongin tertawa kecil mendengar tawaran sang gadis kecil. Kemudian sebuah ide bodoh terlintas di kepalanya. "Apa kau bisa memasak?"

.

.

.

"_Hyung_ aku pulang!" teriakan Jongin menggema di seluruh penjuru apartemennya sampai yang ia panggil pun menjawab.

"Setelah satu abad berlalu akhirnya kau pulang? Lewat mana? Pulau Jeju?" protes pemuda yang lebih tua seraya membantu Jongin membawa belanjaannya ke dapur.

"Aku membawa teman," sahut Jongin. "Itu _hyung_ku, Kim Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menoleh pada Jongin saat adiknya mengatakan sesuatu tentang teman. Dan ketika ia menatap sosok gadis mungil nan cantik di samping Jongin, raut wajahnya seketika berubah. "Oh, hai. Kau kenal adikku?"

Gadis cantik itu mengangguk sopan. "Dia menyelamatkanku tadi di supermarket saat aku hampir kejatuhan kardus berisi mie." Jelas sang gadis. "Namaku Do Kyungsoo,"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin penuh tanya dan sang adik hanya membalas dengan mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh. "Dia bisa memasak dan katanya dia pernah menang lomba memasak baru-baru ini di salah satu tv lokal. Jadi enyahlah sebentar dari dapur, _hyung_." Usir Jongin sopan.

Chanyeol kembali menatap Jongin tapi dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Jadi kau tak lagi menginginkan masakanku?"

"A-ah, kau bisa membantuku jika kau mau, _oppa_." Potong sang gadis.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedikit takut. "Jangan takut, aku dan Jongin memang sering berselisih paham. Tapi aku sangat menyayanginya, dan dia pun begitu. Benar kan, Hitam?"

Jongin menatap Chanyeol malas. "Sudah, pergi saja dari dapur. Bantu saja aku memasukkan bahan makanan yang tidak dipakai ke lemari es. Biarkan satu hari ini kita makan enak, sudah bosan aku dengan masakanmu, _hyung_."

"Ya! Dasar tak tahu terima kasih!"

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya saat melihat pertengkaran kecil dua saudara ini.

"Kau mulailah memasak, Kyung. Aku bosan makan ramen, dan aku bisa pastikan ramen yang _hyung_ku masak sekarang sudah habis."

Dan Chanyeol pun hanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata adiknya yang tidak salah itu. "Siapa yang suruh kau berlama-lama di Supermarket, huh? Kerjakan saja sendiri, aku akan membantu Kyungsoo. Toh tadi dia memintaku,"

Jongin mendesahkan nafasnya kasar. Chanyeol selalu begitu, sejak ia mulai paham bagaimana kehidupan sebenarnya, Chanyeol memang terlihat menyebalkan dengan sifat jahilnya yang luar biasa walau ia tahu, itu adalah salah satu upayanya menutupi kesedihannya ketika kedua orangtua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat tiga tahun lalu.

Masa bodoh dengan Chanyeol, Jongin memilih segera menata bahan makanan lain yang sudah disisihkan Kyungsoo ke dalam lemari pendingin. Terkadang ketika ia sedang dalam perjalanannya mengambil bahan makanan di meja, ia akan disuguhkan pemandangan gelak tawa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sudah seperti dua orang teman baik yang hampir jadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi karena ia tak pernah ambil pusing atas sesuatu hal, termasuk perasaannya sendiri, maka ia pun mengabaikan nyeri yang baru saja terasa di dada kirinya.

.

.

.

* * *

_Oh you really look happy, you look happy_

_When I see you, so beautiful that it's sad_

_I don't hate him, I don't hate him_

_Because he makes you smile like an angel_

* * *

Seiring waktu yang terus berjalan, detik berganti menit, menit berganti jadi jam, dan jam mulai menjadi hari. Sudah hari ke 730 sejak kehidupan Jongin mulai jadi sedikit berbeda. Sudah 17.520 jam dilalui Jongin dengan aura berbeda dalam kepala dan dadanya. Dan sudah 1.051.200 menit berlalu sejak Chanyeol menjadi alasan utama perubahan kehidupan Jongin.

Hari ini seperti yang sudah direncanakan oleh Chanyeol satu minggu lalu, ia ingin mengajak Jongin berlibur. Tapi karena jadwal kerja Chanyeol yang berubah dan Jongin yang masih disibukkan dengan kuliahnya, rencana hari ini pun batal. Tapi, hanya rencana itu saja yang batal. Seluruh agenda rutin yang berlaku sejak dua tahun lalu masih akan tetap berjalan seperti biasa tanpa perubahan.

Contohnya?

"Jongin, ayo bangun. Kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah?"

Jongin membuka matanya dengan cepat. Ia sebenarnya sudah bangun sejak dua jam lalu, tapi ia tidak bisa tidur lagi karena saat ia melongok ke jam dindingnya, benda kotak berwarna putih dengan empat angka berkedip merah itu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi yang artinya rutinitas di apartemennya akan dimulai.

"Aku sudah bangun," sahut Jongin sambil langsung beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengambil handuknya tanpa mempedulikan senyum kecil dari sosok yang membangunkannya yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya itu.

Sosok itu pun akhirnya membiarkan Jongin melakukan aktivitas paginya dan memilih berkutat dengan beberapa bahan masakan di dapur apartemen milik pemuda yang sudah dua tahun ini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Ya, sejak hari pertama ia menjejakkan kakinya disini, ia memang tak bisa lepas dari apartemen ini setelah beberapa kali sang pemilik apartemen memintanya untuk lebih sering datang dan berjanji akan membayar hasil masakannya yang ternyata jauh lebih lezat dari masakan sang pemilik apartemen. Tapi karena waktu yang terus berjalan, perjanjian pembayaran yang tidak pernah dipenuhi itu berganti dengan sebuah kata-kata manis berupa pernyataan perasaan yang bersambut baik. Dan akhirnya, rutinitas memasak itu pun kini bukan lagi berlandaskan perjanjian pembayaran, melainkan sebuah kata baru di kehidupan dua pemuda pemilik apartemen ini.

Cinta.

"Halo, Kyungsoo. Aku tak tahu kau sudah datang. Apa Jongin sudah bangun?"

"Sepuluh menit lalu dia masuk ke kamar mandi. Mungkin lima menit lagi dia akan bergabung dengan kita di meja makan,"

Chanyeol mengangguk paham lalu mengusak pelan surai gadis manis di sampingnya. "Aku beruntung memilikimu, biasanya Jongin baru akan bangun setelah satu jam aku membangunkannya. Dan sekarang? Dia sangat menurutimu,"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya memasak sarapan pagi untuk dua pemuda berharga di hidupnya itu. "Karena kau membangunkannya dengan lemparan bantal, dan aku membangunkannya dengan tepukan ringan di lengannya."

Sebuah kecupan selamat pagi pun Chanyeol hadirkan di pipi kiri Kyungsoo yang berujung cubitan tanpa arti Kyungsoo di lengan kanan Chanyeol. "_Pervert_,"

"Hei, apa ada yang salah dengan mencium kekasihku sendiri?"

Ya.

Chanyeol adalah kekasih Kyungsoo secara resmi sejak dua tahun lalu. Dan sejak hari dimana mereka resmi merubah status masing-masing, suasana berbeda pun menyeruak keluar di kehidupan ketiganya. Walau pekerjaannya masih tetap membosankan, Chanyeol masih tetap senang dan nyaman karena kini setiap ia pulang kerja, ia akan menemukan kekasihnya ada di apartemennya sedang membuatkannya makan malam. Lalu setelah mereka selesai santap malam, ia akan dengan suka hati mengantarkan kekasihnya pulang ke apartemen sang gadis dan menutup hari mereka dengan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir masing-masing

Selama dua tahun, hari-hari Chanyeol mulai berubah menjadi lebih berwarna. Chanyeol pun melihat perubahan baik dari sisi Jongin, adiknya. Selain jadi lebih mudah bangun, adiknya itu lebih sibuk dengan kegiatan organisasi kampus yang ia ikuti. Sejak kedua orangtua mereka meninggal, Jongin selalu menghindari kerumunan dan menghindari kontak dengan orang banyak. Namun sejak Kyungsoo hadir di hidup mereka, pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu berubah jadi sosok yang sangat aktif organisasi. Seperti salah satu organisasi yang ia ikuti saat ini adalah organisasi ekstrakulikuler photografer di kampusnya.

Walau dengan kesibukan Jongin, Chanyeol jadi lebih sulit menemuinya, tapi melihat adiknya sudah mau bergaul dengan orang banyak, pemuda itu sudah cukup senang. Setidaknya, kehadiran Kyungsoo memang benar-benar membawa sisi positif di kehidupan mereka. Jadi, keputusannya untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo itu tidak sia-sia.

"Aku berangkat,"

Sahutan tiba-tiba Jongin dari belakang, mengagetkan Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai membantu Kyungsoo menyiapkan bekal untuk Jongin. Pemuda tampan itu tidak pernah mau sarapan di apartemen, jadi Kyungsoo pun akan selalu membuatkan bekal khusus untuk adik kesayangan kekasihnya itu.

"Ku antar?" tawar Chanyeol. Jujur walau ia senang melihat perubahan pada adiknya, tapi kadang ia merindukan masa-masa dimana dulu ia bahkan lebih sering bersendau-gurau dengan Jongin daripada bekerja.

"Aku bersama Sehun. Terima kasih bekalnya, Kyungsoo _noona_."

Jongin selalu begitu. Ucapannya seperti sudah ter_setting_ sejak Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berpacaran. Laki-laki yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Chanyeol itu bahkan tidak pernah mengomentari hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Walau ia sendiri senang artinya adiknya juga tidak menolak, tapi ia kadang penasaran bagaimana pendapat adiknya tentang Kyungsoo, gadis cantik yang sudah dibawa Jongin menuju kehidupannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini Chanyeol mendapat tugas dadakan ke luar kota, ia harus survei lapangan ke Busan untuk dua hari dan artinya, Jongin yang akan menjaga Kyungsoo dua hari ini sesuai permintaan Chanyeol sebelum ia berangkat.

Entah sebuah kebetulan atau bagaimana, kampus Jongin memberi libur pada seluruh mahasiswanya selama dua hari karena akan ada rapat besar yang dilakukan seluruh dosen selama dua hari terkait masalah akademis kampus. Dan artinya, Jongin tidak akan punya banyak agenda selain tidur dan makan.

Setelah Chanyeol berangkat pukul sembilan pagi tadi, Jongin pun memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan tidurnya dan menyibukkan diri kamar lalu sekarang ia pindah ke dapur sekedar membuat cemilan.

"Kau lapar?"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Jongin dengan piyamanya bergambar Pororo. Ia kadang heran dengan kekasih _hyung_nya ini. Walau lebih tua satu tahun darinya, tapi kadang kelakuan gadis ini lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil. Salah satunya adalah kecintaannya pada tokoh kartun penguin berkacamata itu.

"Hanya ingin membuat susu. Awalnya mau memasak ramen, tapi karena kau muncul, ya sudah. Aku buat susu saja,"

Memang, Kyungsoo memaksa Jongin mengurangi kebiasaannya makan ramen setiap hari untuk mengurangi kemungkinan infeksi perut karena terlalu sering menyantap makanan instan. Dan lagi-lagi, Jongin menurutinya.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Jongin. Lalu sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangan kanannya di pipi kiri Jongin, ia berkata, "Pintar. Kesehatanmu itu lebih penting daripada apapun. Jadi tetaplah sehat,"

Jongin merasakan dadanya menghangat dengan cepat dan degupan jantungnya pun mengalami perubahan ritme. Sebagai seorang calon dokter, Jongin tentu paham apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Namun demikian, ia selalu memilih untuk diam dan bersikap tak acuh atas perasaannya.

Setelah susu buatannya jadi, Jongin membawanya ke depan tv dan mulai meminumnya bersamaan dengan menyalanya kotak besi yang mulai jarang ia tonton karena ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di kampus dengan sahabat-sahabatnya dengan foto-foto, daripada harus mengoyak jantungnya sendiri dengan tetap di apartemen dan menyaksikan seluruh momen kedekatan dan kemesraan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Ini, makanlah. Aku membuatkan omelet," tawar Kyungsoo sebelum ia kembali ke kamar Chanyeol mungkin untuk segera mandi dan bersiap kuliah.

Jongin menerima sodoran omelet dari Kyungsoo lalu meletakkannya di meja. Ujung mata tajam Jongin mengamati menghilangnya Kyungsoo di balik pintu kamar Chanyeol lalu setelah memastikan bahwa gadis bermata bulat itu sudah masuk ke kamar kakak laki-lakinya, Jongin segera meneguk cepat susunya dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Perlahan, ia pun memilih menyantap omelet buatan Kyungsoo sambil tak menjauhkan jarinya dari remot tv yang terus ia tekan demi mencari channel yang bagus.

"Nonton drama saja!"

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo sudah muncul di belakang Jongin dengan baju rumahnya dan dengan wangi vanilla yang khas keluar dari tubuhnya setiap kali gadis ini selesai mandi.

"Kau tidak kuliah?"

"Dosenku membatalkan kelas hari ini, jadi daripada aku bosan di apartemen sendirian, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal disini selama Chanyeol pergi. Dia juga mengijinkannya, kok. Kau keberatan, ya?"

Jongin menatap datar Kyungsoo lalu menggeleng pelan. "Terserah kau saja, sih."

Kyungsoo mengangguk senang lalu terlihat berpikir sebelum akhirnya ajakan itu keluar dari bibirnya.

"Jongin, temani aku ke toko buku, ya? Aku ingin membeli buku tentang pajak,"

Dan tak ada pilihan lain bagi Jongin selain menerima ajakan gadis cantik yang sering sekali merusak ritme jantungnya ketika jarak mereka kurang dari sepuluh meter seperti sekarang.

.

Membiarkan Kyungsoo menikmati waktunya dengan membaca buku adalah salah satu hal yang selalu Jongin sukai sejak ia mengenal Kyungsoo. Walau tak ada tanda-tanda pendekatan yang pernah ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya dimana tak ada seorang pun pernah hidup disana, kini ada satu nama yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bisa muncul disana dengan sendirinya.

Jongin selalu suka sedikit menjaga jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo ketika mereka bepergian. Selain menghindari serangan jantung yang bisa kapan saja menghampirinya akibat ritme detakannya yang tak beraturan, ia juga sangat senang mengabadikan wajah-wajah Kyungsoo dengan lensa kameranya atau lensa _handycam_nya. Setidaknya, ia bisa melatih detak jantungnya untuk bisa normal ketika Kyungsoo tak jauh darinya dengan foto-foto Kyungsoo yang ia ambil dan kumpulkan selama ini.

Dari jarak yang cukup terjaga ini juga, Jongin selalu membayangkan hal-hal yang dulu tak pernah jadi sebuah impiannya tapi kini seluruh bayangan itu sering hadir seperti gerombolan keinginan yang harus terpenuhi. Karena tidak yakin bisa menjadikan bayangan-bayangan di kepalanya sebuah kenyataan indah, maka Jongin pun memilih menjadikan mereka bayangan-bayangan indah.

Dari sudut yang cukup terjaga dari posisi Kyungsoo saat ini, Jongin menatapnya lembut dengan senyum paling tampan yang ia miliki dan membayangkan jika ia bisa ada di samping Kyungsoo, jadi sandaran kepalanya ketika gadis itu lelah membaca buku, jadi tempat duduknya ketika seluruh kursi yang ada adalah kursi kayu yang keras dan menjadi alasan satu-satunya dari tawa cantik yang Kyungsoo biarkan lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

Tapi terkadang, bayangan-bayangan indah yang sempat ia susun itu akan hilang begitu saja seperti tulisan di pasir yang terhapus ketika ombak datang. Saat bayangan wajah kakak laki-lakinya sedang berdua bersama Kyungsoo, satu hal yang tak pernah bisa Jongin lupakan adalah ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo tertawa bahagia, saking indahnya, Jongin sempat mengira bahwa yang Chanyeol miliki saat ini adalah seorang malaikat, bukan manusia.

Maka kadang, Jongin tak jarang selalu merapalkan kata-kata menyakitkan setiap bayangan tawa bahagia Kyungsoo karena Chanyeol itu muncul dan menghancurkan imajinasi bahagianya bersama Kyungsoo.

"_Words that became a secret before I said them. That's why I wasn't for you,"_

.

.

.

* * *

_The two eyes looking at each other_

_The one remaining pair of eyes, the lost eyes _

_The two eyes, tightly shut_

_The eyes that are too late, the eyes that lost you_

_I'm becoming more and more sorry, looking at you with these kinds of feelings_

_Eyes looking at each other_

_One pair of remaining eyes, eyes that have lost its way_

* * *

"Jongin, kau tak lelah, ya?"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya dan menoleh—tapi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ketika sosok yang ada di sampingnya menyuguhkan mimik wajah menggemaskan. "Lelah karena apa?"

Sosok itu mengendikkan bahunya. "Hampir setiap hari kau selalu pulang jam 9 malam, lalu esok paginya kau berangkat kuliah jam 9 juga. Apa kau tidak ingin istirahat?"

"Aku menyukai apa yang ku lakukan sekarang. Lagipula, aku sudah terlalu lama istirahat."

Sosok itu menghentikan pergerakan tangan Jongin yang hendak memasukkan pakaian lagi ke dalam tasnya. "Istirahat apanya? Chanyeol bilang kau selalu tidur jam dua pagi. Jongin, begadang terlalu sering, tak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Lalu kenapa? Kau mempedulikanku? Pedulikan saja kakakku, dia kan kekasihmu." Balas Jongin yang kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya mengemas pakaiannya. "Sudahlah, _noona_. Kau tak perlu repot-repot mencemaskanku. Aku baik-baik saja, cemaskan saja kakakku. Dia baru saja ada masalah dengan pekerjaannya, kan?"

Kyungsoo—nama dari sosok di samping Jongin saat ini hanya bisa terdiam dan berusaha menatap dua manik tajam Jongin yang ia ketahui sering sekali menatapnya diam-diam.

Seperti beberapa hari lalu ketika Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang pergi bersama ke lokasi pekerjaan baru Chanyeol di salah satu perusahaan besar yang bergerak di pembangunan _mansion-mansion_ cantik di tempat-tempat indah, salah satunya Jeju.

Saat itu, hari sudah menjelang gelap. Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo untuk bermain di pantai, dan karena Jongin tidak ada di _villa_ sejak siang jadi tak ada alasan bagi Chanyeol untuk mencari adiknya. Lalu setelah lima menit berjalan, Chanyeol berhenti dan menunjukkan Kyungsoo keindahan matahari tenggelam dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Chanyeol tahu Kyungsoo sangat menyukai pantai, karenanya ia berusaha keras agar selalu bisa bekerja dekat dengan pantai agar ia bisa mengajak Kyungsoo dan menemukan senyuman bahagia Kyungsoo di wajahnya berkat usahanya.

Seperti beberapa alur cerita film, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pun mengakhiri hari itu dengan penyatuan bibir yang terlihat sempurna dengan latar belakang matahari tenggelam di Jeju. Dan salah satu cara menikmati keindahan senja selain mencium kekasihmu berlatar matahari tenggelam adalah mematrikan siluet orang yang kau cintai di dalam jepretan lensa kamera. Dan itulah yang Jongin lakukan saat ini, bahkan sejak tadi. _Mengurung_ Kyungsoo dalam lensa kameranya sejak ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di pulau ini. Setidaknya bagi Jongin, inilah wujud kebahagiaan yang ia pilih. Mencintai dalam sepi dan memiliki cintanya sendiri tanpa ada pengganggu berarti. Walau dalam bagian yang lain, ada kehancuran total yang terjadi tanpa pernah bisa berhenti.

Tapi bukan Jongin jika ia tidak bisa bertahan dengan kehancuran total yang terjadi di salah satu bagian dalam tubuhnya. Dan dalam sepi mencekam yang mendekapnya, dengan lirih ia _membisikkan_ sesuatu pada gadis yang terkurung dalam kameranya.

"_I'm becoming more and more sorry, looking at you with these kinds of feelings. Mianhaeyo, Kyungsoo."_

.

.

Sepeninggal Jongin ke London demi perlombaan fotografi yang diikutinya, Kyungsoo diminta Chanyeol tinggal di apartemennya dan tidur di kamar adiknya. Bukan keinginan Chanyeol agar kekasihnya tidur di kamar Jongin, tapi itu murni permintaan Kyungsoo sendiri. Karenanya ia memilih menurutinya daripada harus berakhir dengan pertengkaran seperti yang terjadi kemarin.

Di kamar Jongin, Kyungsoo memang tidak menemukan hal-hal aneh seperti yang ditakutkan Chanyeol. Narkoba, majalah dewasa, bahkan obat-obatan lain, tak Kyungsoo temukan di sudut manapun di kamar pemuda yang ia sayangi ini. Malahan, Kyungsoo menemukan banyak tulisan-tulisan yang tertempel di dinding dekat meja belajar Jongin.

_I made a big mistake, I made a mistake_

_The dream that grew inside of me _

_Was that time would bring you to me like the wind_

_White words that filled up a white canvas_

_I guess I saved it up too much_

Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit sejenak ketika membaca tulisan itu. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Jongin dan ia tak ingin seorang pun tahu. Sesuatu tentang mimpi yang tak ia biarkan keluar dan menjadi nyata. Yang ia pilih untuk ia kembangkan sendiri hingga menjadi mimpi besar bahkan mungkin terlalu besar di dalam kepalanya. Mimpi yang mebuat Kyungsoo penasaran, apa dan siapa yang dimaksud Jongin dalam tulisan itu?

Tak hanya satu, tapi Kyungsoo juga menemukan tulisan lain yang tertempel di dinding yang mencuri perhatiannya. Masih sama seperti tulisan sebelumnya, namun kali ini tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan, dada kiri Kyungsoo terasa nyeri saat membacanya.

_Now I need to keep you inside my drawer forever_

_But can I take you out sometimes?_

_Even if my heart that longs for you becomes a small star_

_At least from far away, at least in my heart_

_I will warmly shine on you_

"Jongin jatuh cinta? Pada siapa?"

Dan isi pikiran Kyungsoo mulai berkecamuk sendiri karena tulisan-tulisan itu. Di satu sisi sebagai seorang _calon_ kakak iparnya, Kyungsoo senang karena adiknya sudah dewasa dan mulai menemukan seseorang yang ia cintai. Tapi dari tulisan yang ia temukan, tak ia temukan sebuah kebahagiaan terpecik dari proses jatuh cinta yang Jongin alami. Apa Jongin terkurung dalam penjara penuh orang-orang yang mencintai dalam diam? Atau Jongin mencintai seseorang yang tak bisa ia raih makanya ia memilih untuk menyimpannya dalam _laci_ hatinya?

Siapa yang tega membuat adik kesayangannya jatuh cinta dengan sebegitu tersiksanya?

"Siapa yang kau cintai, Jongin?"

Dan gumaman Kyungsoo pun berlalu seiring nyeri di dadanya yang semakin menjadi.

.

.

.

* * *

_What if it was me_

_The eyes that are looking at you inside your eyes (looking at you) _

_What if it was me _

_The eyes that are looking at you inside your eyes_

* * *

Hari ini menjadi satu-satunya hari libur dari rencana Chanyeol yang akhirnya bisa terlaksana dengan sempurna. Satu minggu lalu ia merencanakan liburan singkat ke Jeju bersama adiknya dan kekasihnya. Dan hari ini, mereka sudah ada di bus yang akan mengantar mereka menuju ke lokasi yang sudah dipesan Chanyeol. Jongin dengan _handycam_nya yang siap merekam kejadian apapun itu kini sedang mengarahkan lensanya ke arah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Merekam segala kemesraan menyakitkan yang dipertontonkan oleh keduanya.

"Hei, lihat. Aku bawa kartu yang kemarin," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buah kartu yang ia dapat dari sahabatnya di tempat kerja, Wu Yifan.

"Kau pasti akan menipuku lagi." Protes Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku janji."

Dan dimulailah permainan mereka dimana Chanyeol meminta Kyungsoo memilih sebuah kartu yang ia pegang dan menyimpannya. Setelah menemukan kartu yang ia pilih, Kyungsoo memberikannya pada Chanyeol dan pemuda itu menempelkan kartunya di kaca bus di samping mereka. Lalu sekarang, giliran Kyungsoo yang meminta Chanyeol untuk mengambil sebuah kartu. Dan ketika Chanyeol mengambil miliknya lalu menunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo, gadis itu terlihat sedikit terkejut.

Kartu bertuliskan _VERS_ itu Chanyeol sobek tepat di tengah dan kemudian ia satukan dengan kartu Kyungsoo yang ia tempel di kaca. Ketika keduanya sudah tertempel, kartu itu dengan sempurna menunjuk sebuah kata yang menggambarkan status Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. _The Lovers_.

Tawa singkat Kyungsoo berganti menjadi sandaran nyaman yang Chanyeol berikan pada Kyungsoo. Keduanya terlihat kembali menikmati perjalanan mereka sambil melihat pemandangan sementara Jongin baru saja memilih untuk menonaktifkan _handycam_nya dan tidur. Setidaknya, ia ingin nyeri yang muncul di dadanya bisa sedikit berkurang dan tidak lagi muncul ketika ia sudah sampai di pantai nanti.

Dan ternyata, hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit sejak Jongin memutuskan untuk tidur, bus yang mereka tumpangi sudah sampai di lokasi. Mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun dan segera berlari sekencangnya menuju salah satu spot pantai yang masih cukup sepi dari pengunjung itu.

"Jongin, ayo!" teriak Kyungsoo. Gadis cantik itu terlihat sangat bersemangat dan Jongin mengumbar senyumnya ketika maniknya melihat raut bahagia Kyungsoo dari layar _handycam_nya.

"Ayo, Jong, kita bersenang-senang!"

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongin dan membuat pemuda itu sedikit teralihkan fokusnya.

"Ya, tentu."

Lagi-lagi Jongin harus menahan segala nyeri luar biasa yang meledak-ledak di dadanya ketika dua obsidiannya harus menangkap momen dimana Kyungsoo tertawa karena kakaknya saat Chanyeol iseng menggendong Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dari belakang.

Setelah kembali diturunkan oleh Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mengambil kartu milik Chanyeol yang ia simpan di sakunya. Ia menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol lalu melemparkan seluruh kartu itu ke udara, dan menyisakan sebuah kartu di tangannya. _THE LO_. Itu kartu pertama dari dua kartu _The Lovers_ yang sempat mereka tempel di kaca bus. Dan Chanyeol yang tertawa geli karena Kyungsoo baru saja memberinya sebuah pekerjaan yakni mencari pasangan dari kartu itu pun segera membuka satu persatu kartu yang berserakan di tanah pantai itu sebelum ombak membawanya pergi.

Jongin dari jarak yang cukup terjaga seperti biasanya, memilih untuk tidak mendekat walau Kyungsoo sudah memberikan isyarat untuk mendekat. Dari jarak ini, ia dengan leluasa merekam seluruh raut kebahagiaan Kyungsoo yang mungkin tak akan ia dapatkan jika saja Kyungsoo menjadi miliknya. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo memang sangat mencintai Chanyeol dan impiannya untuk memiliki Kyungsoo itu benar-benar sebuah mimpi bodoh?

Lalu ketika kaki Jongin melangkah maju, ia merasa menginjak sesuatu. Dan saat kameranya ia arahkan ke bawah, ia cukup terkejut ketika menemukan potongan kartu yang Kyungsoo bawa.

_VERS_. Itulah kartu yang entah darimana bisa muncul tepat dibawah kakinya sejak tadi. Apa ini suatu tanda bahwa sebenarnya Kyungsoo adalah takdirnya? Apa ini sebuah tanda bahwa Kyungsoo di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling tersembunyi itu mencintainya dan bukan kakaknya?

.

Jongin selalu menjaga jarak ketika bepergian bersama Kyungsoo. Dan itulah yang selalu ia jaga sampai hari ini. Setelah dari pantai, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengajak Kyungsoo ke sebuah lahan yang dipenuhi beberapa bunga yang tumbuh dengan cantiknya disini.

Dan Jongin memilih menjauh dan merekam Kyungsoo dari jarak jauh dan membiarkan Chanyeol bersenang-senang, membahagiakan Kyungsoo. Lalu sebuah ide bodoh muncul di kepala Jongin yang tanpa harus banyak berpikir akhirnya langsung ia lakukan.

Tapi sayang, sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan pengakuannya, tubuh Jongin terlebih dulu harus terpental beberapa meter akibat terjangan sebuah truk yang baru saja menghantamnya dengan keras yang mengakibatkan kucuran darah mulai muncul dari ujung kepalanya dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah satu minggu sejak kematian Jongin dan Chanyeol baru selesai membereskan seluruh barang-barang Jongin di kamarnya termasuk _handycam_ kesayangan Jongin yang ia masukkan ke sebuah kardus.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa satu-satunya rencana liburannya yang bisa terlaksana itu berakhir menjadi hari terakhirnya melihat Jongin. Tepat tiga jam setelah peristiwa kecelakaan itu, Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya di rumah sakit. Dengan beberapa luka di tubuhnya dan sebuah luka fatal di kepalanya, membuat pemuda dua puluh satu tahun itu gagal bertahan dan memilih untuk kembali pulang pada Tuhan.

Tak hanya Chanyeol yang setengah mati terpukul atas kepergian Jongin yang tiba-tiba, tapi juga Kyungsoo. Gadis cantik itu tak berhenti menangis bahkan tak berhenti memikirkan Jongin sejak kejadian menyakitkan itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Jongin harus pergi secepat itu dan dengan cara yang membuatnya berteriak histeris ketika kedua mata bulatnya merekam detik-detik terpentalnya tubuh pemuda yang sangat ia sayangi itu setelah beberapa detik sebelumnya, sebuah truk pembawa alat berat menghantamnya.

"Kyung," panggil Chanyeol lirih.

Kyungsoo menoleh pelan sembari tidak melepaskan kotak berisi foto-foto dirinya yang ternyata disimpan Jongin di dalam tas yang ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi itu.

"Mungkin kau harus melihat ini," lanjut Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan sebuah kardus berisi _handycam_ milik Jongin.

Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan tatapan penuh tanya pada Chanyeol. Namun ketika kemudian ia menyambungkan sendiri _handycam_ itu ke televisi yang ada di kamar Jongin dan mulai melihat seluruh isi rekaman itu, tangisnya kembali jatuh dan tak bisa berhenti.

"_Ayolah Jongin, ikutlah bersama kami. Kau bisa menyalurkan hobimu untuk merekam video atau berfoto-foto, kan? Jeju penuh dengan keindahan, Jongin."_

"_Aku malas, hyung."_

"_Ayolah, kau bisa merekam kegiatan kami, kegiatan kita. Siapa tahu kau juga bisa merasakan kebahagiaan cinta dari kami, kan? Kau juga perlu jatuh cinta, Jongin. Aku tahu kau baru saja menolak Luhan dan mengabaikan Krystal. Jatuh cinta itu asik, kok."_

"_I have someone I loved, hyung."_

"_Ya terserahlah. Pokoknya, kau harus ikut, oke?"_

Potongan rekaman itu pun berlanjut menuju rekaman lain ketika mereka ada di pantai, rekaman yang memperlihatkan ada dimana potongan kartu _THE LO_ yang Kyungsoo pegang, rekaman yang dengan jelas memperlihatkan bahwa fokus Jongin hanya ada satu, dan itu adalah sosok yang selalu ia _shoot_ dengan lensa _handycam_nya. Sampai akhirnya, rekaman itu tiba pada sebuah rekaman yang hanya berisi wajah tampan Jongin dengan suaranya yang sangat Kyungsoo rindukan.

"_Hai hyung. Maaf aku tak pernah memberitahumu tentang ini. Sebenarnya... aku mencintai Kyungsoo, sangat amat mencintainya. Dan a—"_

Dan setelahnya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sebelum akhirnya air matanya jatuh lagi dengan intensitas lebih kali ini setelah rekaman terakhir dari _handycam_ Jongin terputar. Disana terlihat sosok Jongin yang terbaring lemah di aspal dengan senyum tampan yang terukir di wajahnya yang mulai dipenuhi darah yang mengucur dari kepalanya. Tapi walau begitu, Jongin menyempatkan menyelesaikan pengakuannya sebelum ia benar-benar tidak bisa lagi bernafas.

.

.

.

"_Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo_."

.

.

.

**end**

* * *

Oh, Hai. Jongsoo mampir di hari Jum'at ini dengan FF yang baru. Sebuah cerita klasik yang sedemikian rupa Jongsoo kemas menjadi sebuah cerita ala Jongsoo dengan _backsound_ yang tidak pernah berhenti membuat kepala Jongsoo ikut sakit seolah ikut andil dalam kesakitan yang Jongin rasakan; EXO - _What If _.

Sebuah lagu dengan melodi yang cukup lembut dan menenangkan bahkan bisa membantu Jongsoo tidur tenang dan memimpikan seseorang yang ternyata sangat Jongsoo rindukan. _What if_ memberikan saluran perasaan yang cukup dalam tentang pecinta diam-diam yang tidak bisa berbuat banyak ketika yang dicintainya adalah seseorang yang tidak mampu ia raih. Dan apabila ia memaksakannya, maka akan ada pihak-pihak yang tersakiti yang tentu saja tidak ia inginkan untuk terjadi. Cerita klasik yang pernah dirasakan sebagian besar dari manusia, dan disini, Jongsoo menggabungkannya dengan sebuah _video_ dari _youtube_ berjudul _I love you-love story_.

Semoga ceritanya menyenangkan kalian, karena disini Jongsoo merasa senang akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini setelah seluruh alur berkecamuk di kepala Jongsoo.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, ya?

Sekian, salam!

**KJ-27**


End file.
